elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuka/@comment-182.178.190.121-20150919173225/@comment-24827398-20150921121127
1. Yuka's feeling toward Nyu/Lucy and Kaede as a whole (your comment) >Yes she loves Nyu, which is exactly the reason why Kouta is never going to tell >Yuka of the painful past between himself and Kaede. Simply because he doesn't >want to destroy the memories that Yuka has of Nyu, memories that Yuka no >doubt will cherish even going as far as calling her daughter in memory of her. The very point in discussion is if or not Yuka wants Kaede be punished to the limit of the legal system. In Japan, it is a death sentence as SenselessPi pointed it out correctly. sometimes wonder why she knows that. Not limited to the extremest punishment but also in some other respects. Kouta does not want Lucy be killed, since that means the death of Nyu on the other hand. By the same token, Yuka does not want it, either. Yuka puts a higher priority on love, in this case the love to Nyu, rather than "justice" in the sense you mentioned it. Here the justice means Nyu's death. We need to understand that every people supports the idea of justice, except for the Kakuzawas and some people around him like Unknown Man. Raising justice as an issue is in that sense an irrelevant arugument, especially when we know that justice depends on people in many cases. Bando has his own logic of justice when he insatiably pursues Lucy --- to protect Human Beings. --- with perhaps underlying avenge for what Lucy did to him, though. Besides, we should not underestimate Yuka's intelligence. She can search and ask in order to understand what had happened to the people at Maple House and all othe people in the world. Do you really believe that she just continuously lives without asking even a question or understanding the EL story that happened to her valuable people? It's quite unnatural to try to believe it. It is more realistic to think that Yuka now understands everything about Lucy/Nyu/DNA and diclonii and Kakuzawa's plot and yet she keeps the love toward Nyu side of that person. in the anime scripts that were withdrawn by Kanbe, the earlier version explicitly mentions that Yuka learned about the plot and others at DRI and was about to be killed by Kakuzawa for knowing too much. Kurama helped her. 2. Extra cup for Nyu at lunch time after everything is almost over (your comment) >The cup is placed in respect of that member of their family who can no longer be >with them, this is nothing special and many cultures do this. You here say that the extra cut is nothing special and that practice is shared by many other cultures. I completely agree with you here. Like flowers to the deseased, it must be one of the common practices across the world, I blieve. This is, however, another irrelevant point you raised here. The real issue is not that one but rather the fact that Yuka prepared an extra set of cup for the absent Nyu means or indicates something about Yuka's feeling toward Nyu. She prepared it based on her own judgement, while Kouta thinks it odd to prepare more than four persons who actually take the noodle lunch. All the cases justifiably implies, she does not want a harsh treatment against Kaede/Lucy/Nyu. 3. About some other issues you raised It is also to be noted that mass media in the contemporary world, at least in the western society, is not that dumb. Without providing accurate, believable and reasonable explanation or disclosure of the underlying depth/secret of the story, they (media) will just expand their imagination freely and dangerously. Mass media, the so-called fourth power, together with the three powers such as administration, legislative and judicial powers function so so well most of the time due exceptions but usually that one is revealed later. This is especially so, if we recall that Diclonii are supposedly ousted from the globe except for Nana. No more need to hide the facts that Japan was the hidden and secret place of living for the Diclonii spieces and that there were lots of long struggles between Humans and Diclonii. Just disclose everything. My question to you: At the end of the anime story, Nyu came back to the Maple House door in order to live together with her "family". It was the only place she could find on the earth to live in peace, with love to other people and also be loved by them. Do you really think that Yuka welcomes her and say "Oh my, you've come back here to be prosequted to the fullest extent of the legal system. That's the justice you have to accept!" IMO, that's the least thing that Yuka would tell her. This is not a didactic or moralistic story. It's about Human's nature, both bad and good. I was planning to answer to your earlier message that refer to some excerpts of manga first in the morning but will do it next time. I read your last one now and chose to answer to it first. Also Sind Sie aus der Oesterreich oder Deutchland? Feuer Abend! (yk)